


On the Day After Tomorrow

by Draycevixen



Series: Collection of POI fic by Draycevixen [42]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Fan Flashworks prompt: Fast-forward. </p><p>Everyone thinks about the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John knows he shouldn't but sometimes he thinks about the future. 

But that's not true. He thinks about a possible future, one where Samaritan's defeated, there are no more numbers and they've both defied the odds by surviving to see it. 

He imagines Harold's face as he leans in slowly for their first kiss, always giving Harold the room he might need to gently turn him down. 

Harold would never do anything less, would never be cruel, but he might, just might, do more and that thought keeps John going, enabling him to keep getting up when he's knocked down.


	2. Chapter 2

Harold cannot think about the future. 

He tries not to dwell on the actual math but the odds against their surviving are impossibly high and he knows it. 

Yet the heart wants what it wants. 

He imagines seizing the day, reaching out for John, kissing him, dropping slowly to his knees and fellating him but what if John with sad, pitying eyes, his voice soft, turned him down?

John would be kind, he knows it, just as he knows John would continue their work together but Harold can't risk it. Both of them need their only real friend too much.


End file.
